1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to big game hunting and more particularly to a combination backpack and tree stand.
In the past, tree stands as commonly used in hunting, have been generally constructed on a tree and secured to the tree in a permanent fashion. These early stands were constructed mostly of wood and were functional and inexpensive to build. However, the construction of such tree stands was a time consuming project and since they were generally permanently attached to the tree, such tree stands were not easily moved and consequently did not lend themselves for use in hunting in other areas.
The development of portable tree stands has resulted a considerable increase in the use of tree stands by hunters for the reasons they are marketed as a pre-assembled unit that may be temporarily secured to a tree and moved to other locations.
This invention provides such a portable tree stand which may be used as a backpack for carrying hunter's equipment and/or supplies when relocating.
2. Description of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,627 discloses a combination camp stool and tree stand which collapses or is folded for carrying on the back of the hunter when going to and from the hunting area. The stand seat portion being attached to the tree by a flexible member encircling the tree and attached at its respective ends to the seat. When the seat portion is unfolded it acts as a fulcrum against the tree in which a couple of cleats are forced into the bark of the tree to secure the stand in place and prevents downward movement of the stand relative to the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582.165 also discloses a combination tree stand and backpack in which the seat portion of the stand is placed adjacent the trunk of a tree and a flexible member entrained around the tree and connected at its respective ends to the seat frame below the plane of the normally horizontal position of the seat. The seat being inclined upwardly when the flexible strand is attached thereto so that the mass of the seat structure and the hunter thereon provides a fulcrum action of the seat edge adjacent the tree to securely fasten the seat structure to the tree against the downward movement of the seat structure relative to the tree.
This invention similarly uses a fulcrum action of seat support members binding against the tree when attached thereto by a flexible member and the seat is moved downwardly to a horizontal position. Prongs below the level of the seat engage the trunk of the tree to prevent lateral movement of the seat around the tree.